Clinical Core Clinical interaction with patients and health care providers is crucial to the success of each research study proposed within the SPORE, and to the long-term success of a translational program of ovarian cancer research. The primary aim of the Clinical Core is to provide clinical expertise, including physician and patient interaction necessary for the successful completion of the research objectives of the SPORE research studies and potential pilot activities. This Clinical Core will provide coordinated and comprehensive procedures for working with physicians to identify eligible women for enrollment in various research studies and activities in the SPORE and interact with the physicians and health care providers in Washington State to translate the research findings back to the community, The Clinical Core will serve as a liaison with the community for all SPORE research studies, and will be responsible for identification, enrollment and tracking of study participants. The Clinical Core will determine uniform research protocols to be utilized in multiple clinics to approach, consent, and enroll and collect clinical follow-up data for participants donating specimens at a time of diagnosis in Projects 1 and 5. The clinical core will also facilitate the collection of biological specimens necessary for Project 2 and Project 4 as well as other SPORE studies. The Clinical Core will also include a Patient Advocacy Advisory Committee that will work with the investigators to insure that ovarian cancer advocates are represented in all phases of research, particularly those that involve interaction with patients and women at risk for ovarian cancer.